


Witamy w Hufflepuffie!

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Hufflepuff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mały słownik chorób i problemów psychicznych:<br/>1. OCD, obsessive-compulsive disorder: zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsyjne — charakteryzuje się występowaniem natrętnych (obsesyjnych) myśli oraz/lub zachowań przymusowych (kompulsyjnych). Zobacz wikipedia.<br/>2. Social interaction disorders: Fobia spełczena — często mylona z dużą nieśmiałością.<br/>3. Schizofrenia — charakteryzuje się zmienionym chorobowo postrzeganiem, przeżywaniem, oceną i odbiorem rzeczywistości, istnieje wiele odmian.<br/>4. Socjopatia — przejawia się nierespektowaniem podstawowych norm etycznych oraz wzorców zachowań w społeczeństwie.<br/>5. Psychopatia — zaburzenia objawiające się trzeba deficytami, w skrócie polega na braku empatii i odruchów moralnych, agresji, relacji opartych jedynie na ich przydatności do własnych celów, narcyzmie i zubożałym życiu psychicznym i społecznym.<br/>6. ICD, impulse control problems: Zaburzenia kontroli impulsów — polegają na nieodpartym pragnieniu wykonywania szkodliwych czynności, mimo zdawania sobie sprawy z ich konsekwencji. To kleptomania, piromania, patologiczny hazard etc. Patrz ten artykuł.<br/>7. ADD, attention deficyt disorders: zaburzenia koncentracji — niestety na naszej wikipedii ADD przekierowuje do ADHD. ADHD, które na pewno część Gryfonów ma, to zespół nadpobudliwości z deficytem uwagi, ADD to zaburzenia koncentracji, innymi słowy tylko ten „deficyt". Z tego co wiem, ADD jest pojęciem szerokim, a same zaburzenia towarzyszą wielu jednostkom chorobowym.<br/>8. Megalomania – skupienie na własnej doskonałości, samozadowoleniu oraz świadomości własnej wartości, znaczenia i możliwości. Pojęciem tym określa się potocznie zawyżoną nieprawidłową samoocenę, ale także system urojeń, tzw. urojenia wielkościowe w zaburzeniach o charakterze psychotycznym.</p></blockquote>





	Witamy w Hufflepuffie!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/164525) by The Sinister Man. 



— Witajcie, pierwszaki! Nazywam się Gabriel Truman, jestem prefektem i mam ogromną przyjemność powitać was w Hufflepuffie!

Prefekt siódmego roku był tak sympatyczny i towarzyski, jak można się było spodziewać po Puchonie i kiedy uśmiechnął się ciepło do nowych uczniów, ci wydawali się już trochę rozluźnieni. w czasie Uczty Powitalnej przejedli się tak, że z trudem oddychali, a na dodatek przeraziły ich słowa Dumbledore'a. Co dyrektor miał na myśli, mówiąc o „śmierci w straszliwych mękach”, gdy ostrzegał o korytarzu na trzecim piętrze?!

Wszyscy inni wychodzili powoli z Wielkiej Sali, jednak Gabriel zatrzymał swoich podopiecznych na kilka minut dłużej, by nauczyć się ich imion i twarzy. o niektórych słyszał już od profesor Sprout. Susan Bones, wychowanka Dyrektor Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów. Ernie McMillan, czystokrwisty z ważnego rodu. Justin Finch-Fletchey — mugolak z dobrze sytuowanej, arystokratycznej rodziny. Zachariasz Smith, który mógł prześledzić swój rodowód aż do założycielki.

Było tylko ośmiu nowych Puchonów, ale wyglądali na solidną grupę, porównując z Gryfonami, którzy mieli cały tuzin.

— Praktycznie armia — mruknął Cedrik na zakończenie Ceremonii.

— Myślę, że teraz udamy się do naszego pokoju wspólnego dłuższą drogą. Pokażę wam, gdzie będziecie mieć jutro zajęcia, a przy okazji poczekamy, aż inne domy znikną z korytarzy. Nie chcemy w końcu, by ktoś z nich podążył za nami do Jamy*. — Dzieci spojrzały na niego zdezorientowane. — Ach, tak. Legowisko borsuka nazywa się Jamą, dlatego tak mówimy na pokoje Hufflepuffu. Znajdują się one na niższych poziomach Hogwartu, po przeciwnej stronie zamku od miejsca, gdzie żyją węże. Niedługo sami zobaczycie.

Gabriel poprowadził dzieci korytarzami szkoły, wskazując różne przydatne elementy budowli. Jego gadanie zagłuszało wewnętrzne zdenerwowanie.

Gdzieś poniżej, reszta domu przygotowywała tradycyjną ceremonię powitalną Hufflepuffu. Minęło już sześć lat, odkąd Gabriel ją przeszedł, sześć lat, od kiedy poznał Sekret. Nigdy nie było żadnych problemów z nowymi Puchonami w czasie inicjacji od wtedy i, z tego co wiedział, nie było ich nigdy wcześniej, przez wszystkie pokolenia. Sekret został zachowany przez te wszystkie lata i nierozsądnym byłoby myśleć, że ten rocznik jako pierwszy go wyda.

_Tiara ich wybrała._

Jednak nerwowość była zrozumiała, biorąc pod uwagę naturę Sekretu. Gabriel popłakał się, gdy go poznał, co przypomniał sobie ze wstydem.

Około czterdzieści, może pięćdziesiąt minut po opuszczeniu uczty, Gabriel w końcu poprowadził ośmiu pierwszaków w dół schodów, poprzez kręte korytarze (po drodze wskazując wejście do kuchni) aż w końcu do składziku, gdzie znajdowały się dziesiątki ogromnych beczek przytwierdzonych do ściany. Oznaczono je etykietkami takimi jak: „sok z dyni”, „ocet”, „czerwone wino”, ale on skierował dzieci do takiej, która była większa nawet od dorosłego mężczyzny, ze słowem „Hogwart” na boku. Zastukał rytmicznie dokładnie nad „H”. Przód beczki rozsunął się, ujawniając korytarz, a dzieci westchnęły zaskoczone. Gabriel poprowadził ich w głąb Jamy.

Profesor Sprout i reszta Hufflepuffu, czekająca w pokoju wspólnym, powitała ich uprzejmym aplauzem, gdy weszli. Gabriel skierował pierwszaków do ośmiu miękkich foteli ustawionych naprzeciwko kominka, przodem do pokoju, zanim zajął krzesło po prawej stronie opiekunki domu. Pozostali prefekci również zgromadzili się wokół niej, a reszta domowników zebrała się za nimi, zajmując taborety, sofy, puchy, fotele i nawet podłogę, tak że wszyscy patrzyli na nowych. Takie zaaranżowanie przestrzeni było nieco przerażające dla ośmiorga dzieci.

Najbardziej przerażony był chyba Justin Finch-Fletchey, który zanim dostał list z Hogwartu, został zapisany do Eton. Jego ojciec i dziadek opowiadali mu niestworzone historie o poniżaniu, jakie musieli znieść w czasie swoich pierwszych dni. Nazywali to „koceniem” i obaj śmiali się ze swoich wspólnych wspomnień, ale dla Justina brzmiało to po prostu okropnie. w konsekwencji siedział teraz zdenerwowany i myślał o tym, jak czarodzieje dokonywali inicjacji swoich nowych adeptów, nawet jeśli trafił do domu ludzi lojalnych i grających fair. Na razie wydawało się co prawda, że nic się nie stanie, nie z głową domu patrzącą na to wszystko, chociaż zgromadzeni po przeciwnej stronie pomieszczenia Puchoni nie wyglądali wcale tak szczerze i miło, obserwując ich tak, jakby nowi stanowili obiekty gotowe do badań. Albo nawet wiwisekcji*.

Gdy tylko pierwszaki zajęły swoje miejsca, profesor Sprout zaczęła mówić:

— Witajcie w Hufflepuffie! — powiedziała podekscytowana. — Mamy bardzo dużo do omówienia i równie mało czasu, zanim powinniście być już w łóżkach. Za kilka minut zrobimy sobie małe zapoznanie nad kakao i makaronikami*. Ale najpierw musimy omówić kilka spraw domowych. Spójrzcie tam. — Wskazała dużą, drewnianą tablicę ogłoszeniową zajmującą prawie połowę ściany przy wejściu. — Tam znajdują się wszelkie informacje. Proszę, żebyście sprawdzali je każdego ranka, bo często pojawiają się ważne notatki. w tej chwili znajduje się na niej jedynie terminarz powtórek organizowanych dla wszystkich niższych roczników. Prowadzą je szóstoroczni, którzy otrzymali ocenę wybitną ze swoich SUMów. Obok znajdziecie swój plan lekcji oraz mapy informujące o drodze do odpowiedniej klasy. Pod tablicą czekają wspomniane kakao i makaroniki.

Sprout zachichotała po swoich ostatnich słowach, a pierwszaki uśmiechnęły się. Jednak najbardziej przenikliwi z nich — Justin, Susan i Ernie — zauważyli, że żadne z pięćdziesięciu Puchonów siedzących za opiekunką domu się nie zrobiło czegoś podobnego. Po prostu dalej patrzyli się na nowych, jakby czekali na coś bardzo ważnego, co miało się zdarzyć za chwilę.

— Teraz jeszcze tylko dwie rzeczy i skończymy na dzisiaj — kontynuowała. — Po pierwsze chciałabym was nauczyć krótkiej piosenki. Pomyślcie o niej jak o takim domowym hymnie. Proszę, weźcie swojej różdżki i posłuchacie mnie.

Odchrząknęła i zaczęła śpiewać, fałszując nieco, stukając różdżką do rytmu w oparcie krzesła:

_Ko-le-żeń-STWO i_

_Wy-TRWA-łość_

_To jest PU-choń-ski_

_Styl BOR-su-ka._

Wszyscy pierwszoroczni wpatrywali się w opiekunkę domu. Zachariasz Smith zasłonił usta dłonią i zamarkował śmiech kaszlem. Jego ojciec powiedział mu, że jeśli dostanie się do domu swoich przodków, to będzie musiał grzecznie pogodzić się z kilkoma tradycjami… Wspomniał nawet domową piosenkę, ale Zachariasz się nie spodziewał, że będzie ona taka… Taka niezła.

Niezrażona Sprout uniosła różdżkę i zachęciła resztę domu, nie tylko pierwszaków, do dołączenia do niej. Zaskakująco, bo aż pięćdziesięciu (lub więcej) starszych Puchonów zaśpiewało w doskonałej harmonii, a każdy stukał swoją różdżką w rytm krótkiej przyśpiewki. Justin uważał ten zgodny śpiew za dziwnie niepokojący, ale wraz z resztą pierwszaków szybko dołączył. Po piątej próbie wszyscy potrafili już zaśpiewać ten krótki tekst w tym samym rytmie, co inni.

— Dobry występ — podsumowała profesor Sprout. — Nie muszę być krytykiem czy znać się na muzyce, by wiedzieć, co sądzicie. To nie jest dobra piosenka, prawda? Jest za krótka, słowa są trochę głupie… Ale to dobrze, bo powód, dla którego wszyscy się jej uczą, brzmi następująco: to hasło do naszego wejścia! Widzicie, każdy dom ma swoje własne środki bezpieczeństwa, by zatrzymać członków innych domów na zewnątrz. Od Krukonów oczekuje się rozwiązania zagadki, by mogli wejść do własnego dormitorium, co ja uważam za trochę wredne. Ślizgoni i Gryfoni mają hasła, ale większość z nich łatwo zgadnąć, a co kilka lat zdarza się niemiła sytuacja, gdy któryś z Gryfonów zapisze sobie hasło, a potem zgubi kartkę.

— My, Puchoni, używamy tej piosenki. Musicie w jej rytm zastukać w literę „H” na beczce, śpiewając ją sobie w myślach. Uderzacie różdżką u dołu „H” na normalnych sylabach i u góry na akcentowanych, a tak długo jak śpiewacie w myślach, a nie na głos, nikt inny nie dowie się, jak otwieramy przejście. Mogę z dumą powiedzieć, że w ciągu ostatnich trzystu lat, żaden intruz nie dostał się do Jamy. i nie chciałabym, by trzeba było zacząć liczyć od nowa, a wy?

Pierwszoroczni mruknęli w odpowiedzi: — Nie — i zrelaksowali się odrobinę. Większość z nich była właściwie pod wrażeniem, że ta głupia, krótka piosenka, nie tylko miała cel, ale również chroniła ich prywatność w sposób bardziej przebiegły niźli ślizgoński.

— A teraz, zanim odłożycie różdżki i będziecie mogli zająć się tymi pysznymi makaronikami — kontynuowała Sprout — jest jeszcze jedna oficjalna sprawa, którą musimy omówić. Widzicie, zachowanie naszego hasła w tajemnicy jest bardzo ważne, ale mamy jeszcze jeden sekret, ważniejszy nawet od tego. Sekret przekazywany z pokolenia na pokolenie, z Puchona na Puchona, a pochodzi on aż od samej Helgi. Sekret tak ważny, że każdy Puchon, który kiedykolwiek przekroczył próg Jamy, złożył przysięgę, że zawsze będzie go strzegł. Przysięgę na swój honor, na swoją magię, a nawet na własne życie. Teraz posłuchacie uważnie, kiedy ja i wasi starsi koledzy odnowimy przyrzeczenie. Potem będzie wasza kolej.

Znów w harmonii, Sprout i wszyscy starsi Puchoni unieśli różdżki i zaczęli mówić:

— Ja — tu nastąpiła mała desynchronizacja, gdy każdy wypowiedział swoje imię, ale dalej kontynuowali znów zgodnie: — przysięgam na swój honor, na swoją magię i na swoje życie, że nigdy nie zdradzę Sekretu Hufflepuffu nikomu, kto sam nie złożył wcześniej przysięgi o dotrzymaniu tajemnicy. Nie będę nawet rozmawiał o nim bez pewności, że nikt niesprzysiężony nie usłyszy choćby słowa.

Powietrze w Jamie stało się duszne od mocy tak wielu przysiąg odnowionych naraz, a kiedy uczucie przeminęło, starsi Puchoni wraz z opiekunką domu zaczęli wpatrywać się oczekująco w ósemkę pierwszorocznych. 

Urodzeni w mugolskich rodzinach uczniowie byli pod wrażeniem, tylko trochę zdenerwowani. Natomiast czystokrwiści nie ukrywali swojego przerażenia. Każde z nich wiedziało, co to znaczy przysiąc na własne życie, złożyć Wieczystą Przysięgę. Ale gdy ich dokładnie przeszkalano, by nie składać takich obietnic, każde zostało także nauczone, że poproszeni, powinni zapewnić o swojej lojalności wobec domu.

Jeden po drugim, pierwszoroczni unieśli swoje różdżki i z pewnym wahaniem powtórzyli słowa przysięgi; znów pojawiło się to dziwne uczucie wirującej magii.

Naraz większość napięcia zniknęła z pomieszczenia. Kilku ze starszych Puchonów widocznie odetchnęło, gdy odłożyli różdżki. Po odłożeniu własnej, Sprout znów zwróciła się do świeżo zaprzysiężonych studentów:

— Dziękuję, teraz mogę zdradzić wam nasz Sekret.

Nie uśmiechała się już, ale pomimo tego, czarownica wyglądała na bardziej zrelaksowaną i w jakiś sposób również wiarygodną. Później Hanna Abbot uznała Sprout za wyglądającą tak, jak powinien wyglądać człowiek, który już dłużej nie musi ukrywać faktu, że ciąży mu coś ważnego.

— Sekret jest związany z tym, dlaczego każde z was i każde z nas zostało przydzielone do Hufflepuffu. Ci spoza Jamy mają o nas mnóstwo historii, niektóre z nich są miłe, a niektóre niezbyt. Są tacy, którzy mówią, że Hufflepuff przyjmuje tych niepasujących nigdzie indziej. Odpadki, tak nas nazywają. To, co z przyjemnością mówią, jest całkowitą nieprawdą. Zapewniam was, że Tiara Przydziału wybrała was wyjątkowo starannie.

Choć jej słowa brzmiały bardzo miło, coś w jej tonie zaniepokoiło część pierwszaków, którzy zauważyli również ponure grymasy na twarzach starszych kolegów.

— Inni mówią, że do naszego domu są przydzielani ci lojalni i pilni. Nic dziwnego, skoro Tiara często śpiewa tak o nas. To jej sposób, by bez wyjawienia Sekretu, docenić nasze oddanie wobec niego. Niestety, muszę wyznać: uczniowie Hufflepuffu wcale nie są bardziej lojalni czy pracowici od innych uczniów. Zdecydowanie mamy nadzieję, że wy będziecie się starać wytrwać w lojalności wobec siebie wzajemnie oraz być jako tako pilnymi w swojej nauce. Ale to nie jest powód, dla którego tu trafiliście. w takim wypadku nasza przysięga nie byłaby konieczna.

Spojrzała na podłogę, a po kilku sekundach wróciła spojrzeniem do pierwszorocznych, tym razem z czymś w rodzaju pogardy.

— Są też tacy, który mówią, że jesteśmy domem cymbałów, niedojd, domem czarodziejów i czarownic o słabszych zdolnościach magicznych. Tych, którzy nie nadążyliby za innymi domami. i chociaż to również jest kłamstwem, tak jednak w tym zniesławieniu znajduje się ziarno prawdy. My, Puchoni, nie traktujemy siebie i swojej magii w sposób, w jaki robią to inni — nie wkradamy się do sekcji zakazanej w poszukiwaniu możliwości rozerwania się jakimś żartem, jak robią Gryfoni. Nie przeczesujemy Nokturnu, szukając zakazanych książek o czarnej magii, by użyć tej wiedzy przeciw naszym wrogom, jak robią Ślizgoni. Nie wykonujemy nielegalnych eksperymentów tylko po to, by zobaczyć, co się stanie, jak robią Krukoni. Trzymamy się tego, co zostało dobrze sprawdzone i wypróbowane, a przede wszystkim, co jest bezpieczne. Ponieważ tylko my znamy cenę, jaką domownicy innych domów płacą za podążanie dalej niż tam, gdzie my decydujemy się zatrzymać.

Sprout wzięła głęboki oddech, nim kontynuowała:

— To, dzieci, jest Sekret Hufflepuffu, który równocześnie jest najciemniejszym i najważniejszym sekretem całej naszej społeczności. Magia wypchnięta poza pewne granice uszkadza umysł tego, kto ją praktykuje, a te anomalie są przekazywane na dzieci czarodziejów i czarownic. Nie mówię tylko o czarnej magii, ale o każdej prawdziwie potężnej magii. Nawet zaklęcie Patronusa, przez wielu uważane za najjaśniejsze z zaklęć, może okraść nadużywającego go czarodzieja z możliwości odczuwania jakiegokolwiek szczęścia, a ta niemożność jest przekazywana na kolejne pokolenia. Prawdziwym celem Ceremonii Przydziału, nieznanym nawet dla dyrektora, jest przebadanie każdego nowego studenta i ustalenie, z jakimi problemami psychicznymi każde z dzieci już się boryka lub najprawdopodobniej będzie mieć styczność, zanim stanie się dorosłym.

— Ci przydzieleni do Ravenclawu zazwyczaj mają nerwicę natręctw, problemy z nerwicą społeczną, a w ekstremalnych przypadkach schizofrenię. Ci przydzieleni do Slytherinu prawie zawsze są socjopatami  niezdolnymi do odczuwania empatii. Najgorsi z nich stają się psychopatami  aktywnie czerpiącymi przyjemność z zadawania innym bólu i cierpienia. Ci przydzieleni do Gryffindoru mają zaburzenia kontroli impulsów, zaburzenia koncentracji  bez pojęcia o osobistym bezpieczeństwie czy czym jest odpowiedź współmierna do zagrożenia. Często cierpią również na megalomanię, a najgorsi z nich są tak okrutni jak Ślizgoni, pomimo ich przekonaniu o wyższym dobru. 

— Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła was tutaj, do nas, ponieważ po gruntownym przestudiowaniu waszych głów, nie stwierdziła u was sygnałów żadnej choroby psychicznej. I, jeśli tylko nie uszkodzicie swoich umysłów używaniem zbyt dużej ilości lub zbyt potężnej magii, nigdy nie będziecie na żadną cierpieć. Wy, moje dzieci, jesteście Puchonami z jednego i tylko jednego powodu. Ponieważ jesteście zdrowi psychicznie.

Ośmiu nowych Puchonów siedziało w ciszy, przerażeni, gdy cofali się myślami do ich spotkań z innymi czarodziejami w przeszłości, myśląc właściwie o wszystkim, co wiedzieli o magicznym świecie. o ubraniach, które wyszły z mody trzysta lat temu. o używaniu sów jako doręczycieli poczty. o ideologii czystokrwistych. o potencjalnie śmiercionośnych przedmiotach sprzedawanych jako zabawki w sklepie Zonka. o tym starym dziwaku, który sprzedaje różdżki. o tym, że właściwie każde przestępstwo jest karane zesłaniem do więzienia strzeżonego przez wysysające dusze demony. o absurdalności zasad quidditcha. 

I naraz wszyscy uświadomili sobie, że to prawda i już nigdy nie będą mogli wrócić do niewiedzy. Bo teraz wszyscy już wiedzieli, że żyją w domu wariatów, w którym rządzą pacjenci, a każdy starszy od jedenastolatka jest uzbrojony i niebezpieczny. Poznali okropny, przerażający ciężar bycia częścią małej i kurczącej się społeczności zrównoważonych psychicznie.

Nagle, Zachariasz Smith krzyknął, Hanna Abbot zalała się łzami, a Justin Finch-Fletchey zaczął się hiperwentylować. Prawie jak jedność, starsi Puchoni ruszyli do młodszych z kakao i makaronikami (a do obu dodano uspakajające eliksiry), oferując pocieszające słowa i uściski, a nawet dyskretnie rzucając rozweselające zaklęcia. 

Profesor Sprout odsunęła się trochę i obserwowała z czułym uśmiechem.

—  _Ośmiu nowych Puchonów_  — pomyślała.  —  _I tylko jeden krzyknął i jedna płakała. Dobry znak, jak sądzę. Od dawna żadna nowa klasa nie przyjęła tego tak dobrze._

* * *

*Legowisko borsuka to po prostu „nora", ale jedną norę już w Potterze mamy… ;')

*Wiwisekcja — operacja wykonywana na żywym, często przytomnym organizmie.

*Makaroniki – niezbyt niepopularne w Polsce, małe i słodkie ciasteczka.

**Author's Note:**

> Mały słownik chorób i problemów psychicznych:  
> 1\. OCD, obsessive-compulsive disorder: zaburzenia obsesyjno-kompulsyjne — charakteryzuje się występowaniem natrętnych (obsesyjnych) myśli oraz/lub zachowań przymusowych (kompulsyjnych). Zobacz wikipedia.  
> 2\. Social interaction disorders: Fobia spełczena — często mylona z dużą nieśmiałością.  
> 3\. Schizofrenia — charakteryzuje się zmienionym chorobowo postrzeganiem, przeżywaniem, oceną i odbiorem rzeczywistości, istnieje wiele odmian.  
> 4\. Socjopatia — przejawia się nierespektowaniem podstawowych norm etycznych oraz wzorców zachowań w społeczeństwie.  
> 5\. Psychopatia — zaburzenia objawiające się trzeba deficytami, w skrócie polega na braku empatii i odruchów moralnych, agresji, relacji opartych jedynie na ich przydatności do własnych celów, narcyzmie i zubożałym życiu psychicznym i społecznym.  
> 6\. ICD, impulse control problems: Zaburzenia kontroli impulsów — polegają na nieodpartym pragnieniu wykonywania szkodliwych czynności, mimo zdawania sobie sprawy z ich konsekwencji. To kleptomania, piromania, patologiczny hazard etc. Patrz ten artykuł.  
> 7\. ADD, attention deficyt disorders: zaburzenia koncentracji — niestety na naszej wikipedii ADD przekierowuje do ADHD. ADHD, które na pewno część Gryfonów ma, to zespół nadpobudliwości z deficytem uwagi, ADD to zaburzenia koncentracji, innymi słowy tylko ten „deficyt". Z tego co wiem, ADD jest pojęciem szerokim, a same zaburzenia towarzyszą wielu jednostkom chorobowym.  
> 8\. Megalomania – skupienie na własnej doskonałości, samozadowoleniu oraz świadomości własnej wartości, znaczenia i możliwości. Pojęciem tym określa się potocznie zawyżoną nieprawidłową samoocenę, ale także system urojeń, tzw. urojenia wielkościowe w zaburzeniach o charakterze psychotycznym.


End file.
